The Web of Fear
by o8Dark Abyss8o
Summary: Two spirits, reborn in 2 ordinary girls. They don't know why they're able to do these strange phenomenons. The only choice they have is to live with their "gifts". But how do ya do that when ppl are trying to kill you and guys like Marik keep harassing u?
1. First Impressions

--written by XxMemoryLainxX

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh

Chapter 1: First Impressions

---------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang at exactly 8:00 am making two girls fall out of their beds.

"Who turned it on so loud?" called one of them.

"It was automatic, I'm sorry," mumbled the other one.

They walked tiredly into the hall. The brunette sleepily rubbed her golden honey colored eyes and yawned, "But I just went to sleep."

The dirty blonde with blue eyes almost fell from sleep in response.

"Selena! Don't do that…oh great! You woke me up!" exclaimed the brunette by the name of Mitsuke.

"I'll try next time." Selena said sarcastically going into the bathroom.

"HURRY UP IN THERE" shouted Mitsuke.

"Sure…"

Selena brushed her teeth and clipped her hair into a bun behind her head. Two stubborn pieces of hair framed her face creating an ominous shadow as she continued her morning routines.

Finally she was done and it was Mitsuke's turn. She stepped out of the bathroom putting on a fake smile.

Mitsuke looked at Selena suspiciously. She had known her for what seemed like a lifetime. When she was little she remembered running from something and bumping into her and from that day on they supported each other. But for some reason Selena at times appeared paler than she should be…especially when she pulled her hair back into a bun. And to add to the suspicion at times, Selena would often bring up the topic of death. Asidefrom that, she was pretty funny and sarcastic even if she was very hot headed. Hey, everyone had their flaws right?

Mitsuke on the other hand was happy, nice, and funny. The only flaws she had was being too clumsy at times and slightly on the stupid side. Getting into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth combed her hair leaving it down and did the rest of the stuff. Then she heard Selena exclaim, "God, these outfits are _hideous_…"

"How so?" she asked.

Selena replied, "The skirt is way to short…. I mean do they have a problem with their size systems? Whoa….that sounded…wrong."

Mitsuke chuckled and got some breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No thanks--not hungry," called Selena from her room where she was putting on the outfit. Mitsuke shrugged one shoulder eating some rice and going into her room. "What kind of perverted school is this?" she exclaimed.

"I told you."

In thirty minutes both girls were walking towards their new school, "Domino High".

"I'm so overjoyed…" said Selena, gloomily.

"Oh no, not again," said Mitsuke. "I hope they don't have one of those big clocks with the rate of speed of turning one minute every hour."

"You just made too much sense for me…"

"Oh yes, I tend to do that, don't I?"

Selena and Mitsuke stopped talking for they had arrived at the steps of the school.

"Suddenly I d-" Selena was cut off by a brunet (masculine form) bumping into her and sending her to the ground for the second time this day.

"Selena, are you alright?" asked Mitsuke helping her up.

"Yea, YOU'RE _EXCUSED_!!!" she yelled after the brunet, dusting off some dirt and wiping dried blood.

"What?!" he spat, spinning around.

Mitsuke sweatdropped. "Something tells me you shouldn't have yelled that…"

"Good job, Sherlock," Selena remarked. She flicked the middle finger at the jerk. "You heard me! You just freaking pushed me to the ground, you asshole!"

"Does it look like I care?" the boy asked, glaring and walking off.

Without saying another word the two girls came into the school and sat down in the cafeteria to be given their schedules. Mitsuke sat down fiddling with her skirt and Selena paced the cafeteria afraid that her temper would rise to its boiling point.

"Do you believe in the **one**?" asked Mitsuke out of nowhere.

Selena scoffed, "Well, even if I did, mine probably took a wrong corner, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions."

"Sometimes I think that's what happened to mine also..."

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic," chuckled Selena.

"Yea, you're one to talk."

Soon after, a teacher came out and handed them their schedules and locker numbers. They thanked her and went towards their lockers.

As Mitsuke was walking the late bell rang, she noticed that not many people were in the halls and started running, afraid that she would be late for her first class. But she soon realized a locker door open a little too late because in the next moment she found herself on the floor, wincing from pain. There were two blurry figures looming above of her.

"Are you alright?" asked one. She made out the voice to be Selena's. But the other figure was laughing…

"This is not funny," she muttered, rubbing her head and trying to get that ringing sound out of her ears.

"To you two, it may not be," said the other figure. He had dark tan skin, blonde hair and what looked like dark blue eyes. "But for me that was hilarious."

"Oh, shut up, you he/she" groaned Mitsuke finally getting to her feet and realizing that her locker number was right next to the guy who'd just laughed at her clumsiness. She put some of her books in it and closed it with her lock. Meanwhile, Selena did the same thing.

"My name is Marik, by the way," said the blonde boy before turning to leave for his first class.

To Selena, Mitsuke was in some sort of daze so she called out her name, becoming a little impatient.

"So….cute," were the first words coming out of her mouth. "I mean--uh...lets go to our first class!"

Selena gave her a suspicious glance but dismissed everything when the teacher gave them their seats. She had to sit next to the brunet who send her to the floor! How lucky. And now she knew his name--Seto Kaiba. _'Well what can you expect from a sea horse'_ Selena thought to herself in despair.

To Mitsuke's luck she got to sit next to Marik.

And so, the day dragged on first with math, then with English, then science, and then another class that even Selena couldn't remember because even she had trouble not falling asleep. Then came lunch.

Selena and Mitsuke paid for their lunches and sat down at a table. They were soon joined by a group of kids. One of them was short with really weird hair.

"Kid, have you played outside when there was lightning?" joked Selena at seeing the kids' hair.

Later they found out his name was Yugi. His acquaintances were Joey--a guy with short blonde hair and brown eyes, Tea--a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, Serenity--a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes (starting her first year), and Tristan--a guy with brown hair and a spike in front.

Selena got up to throw out her lunch when from the corner of her eye she saw Seto sitting alone and reading a book. Something about this made her feel like crying so she came up behind him.

"Why are you sitting alone?" she asked him.

"That is none of your business," he said sharply.

"I'm just …asking."

All she received was a cold glare so she turned and strolled back to where Mitsuke and Yugi's group was. They were all chatting happily except Selena but then there came a tapping on Mitsuke's shoulder making her jump almost five feet in the air. She spun around to find the Marik person from before.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, just was wondering why in the world you're sitting with the geeks," he responded with a smirk.

"The only geek I see is you," she said, blushing furiously and not liking how he referred to her newly found friends.

"Oh really? I'm just trying to help you out of social suicide," he snapped.

Then a whole big war started between the two of them. This made Joey laugh. And both of them turn and at the same time ask, "WHAT?"

"You two sound like an old married couple," he answered, simply making everyone at the table laugh.

Soon enough the school day was over and everyone was chatting in their last classes, waiting for the bell.

"Selena, why are you always like that?" asked Mitsuke, who was seated next to Marik (as I've said before) in a row just in front of Selena and Seto.

"Like what?"

"Pale. And you scream in your dreams."

"Because remember in the alley we met when we were like 5? Well before that…Someone shot my sister that's why I ran--I couldn't take the blood."

With that the bell rang and the students were dismissed…

Meanwhile in a dark cave...

"It is time to fix up your mistake my servant."

"I will get the two before they find out what they're capable of."

"Are you sure?"

"I will kill them like I killed the third. I swear to you master."

"Good"

--A/N: Phew that was long. I hope you like Review!! Ciao for now.


	2. Biting Anger

--written by DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs and XxMemoryLainxX

Chapter 2:

-------------------------

It was another typical day in the lives of Mitsuke and Selena. They grudgingly forced themselves out of bed and took their usual route to school.

"I hate school," Mitsuke sniffled. "The teachers hate me, too. I keep failing my tests." She swung her book bag around and bawled miserably.

"Well, it'd help if you'd study once in a while," said Selena.

Mitsuke gaped at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem a little out of it today—you're not happy."

Selena arched her eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Mitsuke folded her arms firmly against her chest. "Gee, what's got you so pissed off?" she muttered. "It'd help if you'd smile once in a while. You're not still worked up about that guy from yesterday, are you? Forget him! He's not worth it…"

"WHAT GUY?!" asked Marik, standing beside her.

Mitsuke shrieked and fell over. "DON'T do that!" she hissed. "And _why_, dare I ask, are butting into our conversation?"

Marik shrugged. "Just bored," he responded casually as if they'd known each other for years and not just a week ago. "Hey," he said, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Wanna go to the movies with me this Friday?"

Selena snickered, "I'll leave you two alone," and walked away, ignoring Mitsuke's pleas.

"No!" shouted the brunette, slapping Marik's arm off of her. "I'd rather date a monkey! Screw you! Selena! SELENA! Get your butt back here and kick this guy's ass!" She leapt and tried to run.

"Aw, come on," said Marik, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. "It'll be fun!"

Mitsuke squirmed and called out, "Rape! This freak is sexually harassing me!"

Some boys passing by stopped and watched. "Hey, Marik, you gonna do her, too?" They laughed, pointing at the helpless girl and left her to deal with her own problems.

Mitsuke blushed and took a deep breath to prepare for the next shout-out. Only, Marik covered her mouth with his hand just before she had the chance to scream.

"Hmm…you're a spunky one, you know that?" he asked.

Mitsuke looked up, glared at him, and said some muffled cuss words at him. "Fffhhnn…aaah!" (Fuckin' ass!)

"Hey, Ishtar!" greeted some of Marik's other pals. None, to Mitsuke's disappointment, bothered to help their buddy's new victim.

Marik chuckled and smiled at her. "Do I have a yes?"

_That bastard!_ thought Mitsuke. _There's only one thing I can do…_

And she did it.

She bit him on the hand—HARD.

Marik let go of her immediately and cursed. Mitsuke stuck her tongue at him, "Nya nya!" and took off before he could stop her.

Dashing past some students, she learned that rumors spread as fast as a blazing wildfire. Enjoying the fresh memory of Marik's face when she bit him, she skipped to her homeroom and resumed her everyday seat.

"So," said Selena with a smirk on her face. "How'd it go with Romeo?"

Mitsuke smiled and nodded, "Surprisingly good."

Selena sat down in her desk and rested her head on one hand. "So are you going?"

"Hm? Where?"

"To the movies."

"Nah…"

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Why?"

"I bit the guy."

Selena gasped and burst out laughing. "You WHAT?!"

Mitsuke blushed. "I bit him, okay?" she said, uncomfortably.

The door opened and in walked Marik Ishtar, who stomped over to his seat beside her and slammed his backpack down.

"Careful, don't break it," Mitsuke remarked.

"I'm going to get you after school," he muttered, grudgingly. "You won't be able to hide behind your little friends or the teachers for long."

Mitsuke stuck her tongue at him. "Just watch me."

Marik raised his fist, ready to punch her when the door opened and Mitsuke chirped, "Hi teacher!" He sat back down and felt the urge to pull a handful of her hair out.

Selena shot him a side-way look that said, "Don't even think about it."

Marik grumbled and pulled out a book from his backpack. No doubt, he was pretending to read while devising a plan to get back at the golden-eyed brunette, who was sitting beside him.

The bell rang and it was time to move on to their first period class.

Mitsuke's and Selena's schedule were a bit different on certain days like Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. So, as Mitsuke was heading towards the auditorium, Selena was heading to her foreign language class: French.

It wasn't so bad being apart for the next two periods, but as she looked to her left, she saw Marik Ishtar heading in the same direction. She gawked at him, anxiously.

As if sensing that she was watching him, Marik spun around. They glanced at each other, not saying a word. His eyes examined her as if staring right into her soul. His lips curved into a twisted grin.

"Eep!" squeaked Mitsuke. She whimpered and ran through the auditorium doors where she knew he couldn't hurt her.

THEY WERE DOING A PLAY ABOUT PETER PAN!

Mitsuke gasped and clapped her hands together. "Ooh! I wanna be Wendy!" she said, excitedly.

"You have to audition first," said a female voice.

Mitsuke turned around and saw Serenity. "Hey," she murmured. "You're Joey Wheeler's sis, right?"

"I sure am!"

Mitsuke scratched her head. "Yeah, I figured," she muttered. "Both of them are just too happy. It'd be stupid not to notice."

As she was about to take a seat at the front row, she heard Serenity say, "Hi Marik!" and couldn't help but look back.

Marik chuckled. "Hey Serenity," he responded, flashing her one of his secret smiles. "How's your mom doing?"

"Oh, fine," she answered. "We just moved back to Domino, you see. I told her that I wanted to move here so that I can go to school with my big brother. I really like the people here! I've made so many new friends!" She blushed and added, "And I especially like you, Marik."

Mitsuke flinched and beat at her chest, making gagging sounds.

Marik raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's your problem?"

She coughed and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Nothing."

"Uh-huh…"

Mitsuke smirked and strutted off, leaving Serenity absolutely clueless and Marik rolling his eyes.

Second period was Language Arts. Everyone was in the hallways, either rummaging through their lockers, meeting their boyfriends/girlfriends, or just trying to get away from someone they hated.

Mitsuke groaned, "I'll be lucky if I don't have to see _him_ again."

A hand gripped her shoulder. She turned around immediately and saw Selena all up in her face. "Boo."

Mitsuke shrieked and thumped her on the head. "Don't scare me like that!" she cried.

Marik passed her with Serenity clinging to him. "Bimbo," he snickered.

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you turn around and fight me like a man!" she shouted at him. "You're a freaking asscrack, Marik!"

Marik stopped and glared at her. "Shut up, ho."

"No good, mother-fucking, playboy, BASTARD!!!" she growled as Selena watched with great relish.

"Whoa," she (Selena) laughed. "I don't know how people can say you're nice, Mit."

Mitsuke sighed, "Let's go. I don't know how much more of this I can take." She groaned and stomped through the hallways, cursing nonstop.

"Hey, Mit!" Selena called after her. "My second period is biology! Sorry! You're on your own!"

Mitsuke fell over. "Ugh…forgot."

"SORRY!!!"

"I'm screwed," she muttered, getting back on her feet. "NO! He's screwed! He's gonna regret the day he's messed with me!!!"

"Miss Yoshiko, get to class!" shouted the principal, who was prowling around the hallways like a ravenous tiger for any sign of a tardy student.

And he'd caught one!

Mitsuke bowed, "Sorry, Mr. Principal, I'm going!" and zoomed to her algebra class.

"Whew!" she sighed, sinking into her desk and catching her breath.

"What happened—got lost on the way?" asked a male voice.

"No Marik, only slow people get lost…yes people like you." She replied harshly sitting down in a random seat.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." Said Serenity.

"Well I'm not trying to be nice!" Mitsuke replied sticking out her tongue. 'Oh wait till lunch…I could really start something with her' she thought.

Meanwhile at biology class, Selena completely zoned out on the teacher who had a bad accent of some sort. She was thinking of the suicide letter that she had to write sometime soon….That's when she got tapped on the shoulder by the person sitting next to her…

"You are really sick." Said non other than Kaiba. Selena arched one eyebrow and looked down at her paper, there were thick letters above her heading - thick from all the times she went over them……………

"Free me-_Kill me faster" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N((XxMemoryLainxX)): well I didn't add much more stuff to the chapter. So yea, wow two cliff hangers in one chapter. How did we ever manage? ::laughs evilly:: hem! Well I hope you like and please review!


End file.
